


Norrington's Shoe (The Shoe That Was His)

by nataliaromanovas



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaromanovas/pseuds/nataliaromanovas
Summary: really really good story i wrote it well please read my best work





	Norrington's Shoe (The Shoe That Was His)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayhoneyboob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhoneyboob/gifts).



Jack was happening. He was happening in norringtons room. Norrington was not home. But jack was happening there any way. 

Down there under the bed. The bed in norringtons room. The bed which belonged to norrington. In the room which belonged to norrington. Was jack. The person. He was doing a hiding of an item. It was. A shoe. Filled with honey. The shoe was norringtons shoe. 

"How much laughs will happen when norrington goes to put on his shoe. The shoe that is his. The shoe which belongs to norrington. And he finds it is filled with honey. Honey which belonged to bees. The bees honey. There will be many laughs" said jack jackishly. 

Then norrington came home, to his home, which was his. He went to his bedroom and put on his shoe. His special shoe which calmed him down after work where groves screamed a lot at the sky for looking not the right colour. "Oh piss what is this in my special calming shoe?!" Screeched norrington as his foot was in the shoe. Then jack put his head from under the bed, norringtons bed. Which norrington owns. And he said "surprise that is honey in your shoe. Honey from the bees. In the shoe that is yours" said jack. "What the fuck?" Norrington whispered and he was crying quite a lot because his stockings were covered in honey and that made him sad. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> thank u bye


End file.
